The Villian's Crusade
by BGlanders
Summary: Kagato is chosen to stop an all powerful force from destroying reality, and he's given a partner...
1. Default Chapter Title

The Villains Crusade

Chapter One: The Devil's Employment

By BGlanders

Heavily revised, I might add.

Honest.

*** 

Blackness.A complete and utter void, totally absent of any light.A darkness so thick that it almost seemed to have mass unto itself.

Kagato was starting to get used to this.

"All right, I know you can hear me, so cut the dramatics and get on with it.I have a training session to get back to."

With that, the obsidian surroundings dissolved to show what appeared to be a cosmic backdrop.For the slightest of seconds the former mad scientist questioned how he was able to stand when there was no apparent solid surface, then gave up.Life was too full of odd happenings to examine every little one, and his life was especially so.

And as was said before, he was getting used to this.

The starscape before the scientist shimmered for a second, then gave way to reveal a glowing red orb, floating about a good ten feet above Kagato's head.The scientist remained calm, but as a precaution moved his right hand to the makeshift saber at his side.

The orb, which looked to be about three times the size of the scientist in diameter, started to pulse as a deep, echoing male voice emanated from within.

"Such impatience.For one who has fought even the angel of death and lived, you seem to be rather on edge, Kagato."

Kagato didn't bother to ask how the giant red ball knew his name.After all, to try and question anything in a situation like this almost always led to a host of unanswerable predecessors, and this Kagato knew all too well.The orb pulsed again, and now Kagato could feel a warmth building around him.The orb was radiating heat.

"I would not have summoned you here unless I was familiar with you, my dear departed scientist.How's your life as a mortal going?"

"Cut the formalities and state your purpose for this intrusion.I was in the middle of something, my round friend."

The orb moved a bit closer, causing Kagato to take a step back.For a moment, Kagato could have sworn the orb was chuckling.

"Very well, Kagato.I have brought you here to employ your services, as it were.I require your help in a most grave situation, and you are one of the only two beings that truly have a chance at solving said situation."

The scientist shrugged and crossed his arms in front of him."What's in it for me, orb?I'm not in the habit of giving out something for nothing, especially when it comes to 'grave situations'."

The orb once again gave off what sounded like laughter to the good doctor's ears.

"Maybe if I gave you the full details of the situation you would be more inclined to participate."

Kagato shrugged, turning his back on the floating red ball.

"Look my roundish friend, I've had my fill of playing games in waking dreams, and so if you would excuse me I must be returning to my own level of reality.Like I said, I'm busy right now."

The orb pulsed silently, as if considering the doctor's words.Finally, the baritone voice of the sphere boomed throughout the void the two beings were occupying.

"Very well, Kagato.For now I shall let you be, but be warned.This is your last chance to take my offer on such good terms."

"Good terms?You haven't offered me anything yet.Where's my cut, orb?"

The orb pulsed again, and then responded, "Your 'cut'?Very well then, your cut shall be Anata.Accept my offer and nothing shall happen to her.Refuse, and I won't be able to guarantee her safety."

Kagato took a step back, his hands clasping into fists."Was that a threat, orb?Are you resorting to blackmail?"

"Why not at all.I'm merely stating a fact.As to…"

"Why haven't you returned me yet?"

The orb stopped mid-sentence, hovering in complete silence.Even though it had no visible receptors, Kagato could not help feeling that he was being watched.

"Well?"

A flash of light, and the scientist was gone.

*** 

That had been two weeks ago, and at the moment Kagato was wishing he had paid closer attention to the orbs words.

He was sitting at the bridge of the mighty ship Souja II.Actually, he was sitting at what was left of the bridge of what was once the mighty ship Souja II.Like its namesake, it too had seen better days.The outer hull had been pretty much destroyed, and the inner was all but gone.In fact it was a miracle the scientist was able to sit at all, let alone breathe.The only two systems that hadn't been destroyed were the gravity drive and the internal life support.

That however, wasn't Kagato's main concern.

"Those pompous bastards.They could have at least killed me.That would have been better than this, this waiting to die.I just wish I knew where they took her…"

Kagato sighed and went back to watching the backup energy cells lose power on what was left of his front monitor.All in all it wasn't how the mad scientist had planned on checking out.

'Strange,' he thought, 'I never thought it would truly end like this.After all, I am one of the top scientific geniuses in the universe.I should have seen this coming a mile away, but nooooo.I swear that if I find some way to live through this, I'm going to rebuild Souja so dense that nothing, not even that demon's Light Hawk Wings can cut through her!This is most unpleasant…'

As the power meter before him reached zero, Kagato leaned back, closed his eyes and waited for the air to give out around him.It really wasn't how he planned on dying, but then again, how many people really get to plan their own deaths?

*** 

He remembered the day he found her.

He wasn't sure what had drawn him back to this particular planet, but he couldn't get past the feeling that there was something important there.Initially he dismissed this thought as a holdover from being regenerated, but the more he tried to ignore it, the stronger it became.Eventually his logic gave way and his instincts took over.

She had been hiding; cowering behind a broken piece of debris that at one time had been a wall.A mighty city had once stood here, teeming with people, activity and life.At one time, this great wasteland of ash, rubble and dust had been called home to millions.Now, its population was weakly teetering at one.

The cold, empty wind that fluttered through and aimlessly played with Kagato's cloak chilled the scientist, and he shuddered in kind.The sensation of temperature was yet another recent and sometimes dreadful addition to his newfound existence as a human.He was wearing a simple, long-sleeved gray shirt with loose, green pants.A stretch from his older attire, but one the scientist found comfortable.His only addition, a hooded green cloak, shielded him from the surrounding elements.

She was trying to conceal herself under a piece of soiled cloth, the blood on her face long dried, her wounds deep, but healing.Idly, he noted that the girl coiled into the fetal position as the wind stirred her rags.

"Child, get up."Was all the scientist could think to say.She lay at his feet, her only movement consisting of her violent shivering.With a sigh, Kagato realized that the girl probably couldn't even hear him.Kneeling, he scooped her limp, willowy form into his arms and issued a silent mental command.In the blink of an eye, the scientist was gone.

*** 

"Awaken."

"Eh?"

"Open your eyes!"

"…Oh."

Once again, Kagato found himself floating in the swirling void of nothingness.After making sure that no one was visibly around, he called out into the nothingness.

"Well I'm here.Does this mean I've died again?"

A blinding light appeared before Kagato, then resided as a familiar baritone voice rang out through the emptiness.

"Not yet, my vile little friend.I've brought you here to once again ask you for your help… if your still interested in my offer, that is…"

As before, the glowing red orb once again was floating before the mad scientist.Kagato crossed his arms in front of his chest, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well.Tell me what it is you want.I suppose that for sparing my life I should at least grant you that."

The orb pulsed, then settled to what could be considered eye level with Kagato.

"Excellent.To begin, you are aware that you are what most people would classify as a villain, yes?"

Kagato grimaced, then nodded.

"Wonderful.Not every man can admit that he's scum.Now, as you know…"

"Excuse me?What right do you think you have…"

Kagato was cut off by a white hot flash of pain searing though his body.He dropped to his knees, spasming in pure, unequaled pain.After several seconds, the pain vanished as mysteriously as it had appeared.

"What… what did you do to me?"

"You will remain silent and speak only when spoken to.Remember that it is by my will alone that you survive this encounter.Do you understand?If you do, nod your head."

Kagato nodded.

"Wonderful.Now as you may or may not be aware, there has always been a constant weighting, a balance between the basic forces of good and evil.Not so much in individual actions, though beings like you do help to contribute to the overall effect.No, this balance is achieved by the existence of beings created solely to represent each side.Do you understand so far?"

"Actually it sounds kind of silly to me…"  
  


Kagato reeled as another jolt of electricity shot through his body.Once he regained control of his vocal chords, Kagato tried to speak again.

"…Come to think of it, I believe I do understand.Please, continue.I'm finding this interesting…"

The sphere pulsed and continued."Since the dawn of modern time, the universe has been balanced by three forces.Good, Evil and Reason.Quite a few thousand years ago the entity of Reason decided to abdicate her throne, leaving the course of humanoid evolution to be decided solely by the forces of good and evil, with reason being awarded to both sides.

"Reason's reasons…" The orb paused."Yes, that sounded right.Reason's reasons for leaving were simple.One of the deities had begun to dabble directly in the affairs of man, offering herself up as a deity.When one began to falter in her duties, the others followed suit.As time went on, they started to take their roles beyond the point of obsession and into religious fanaticism.Now this choice has set in motion a series of events that could spell the destruction of the universe as you know it, not to mention a neighboring universe that shares more with yours than you could ever imagine, but I digress.And now my reason to sparing your life, my dear professor…

"You are, without a doubt, one of the finest examples of villainy in your particular universe.You are the living embodiment of all that has ever been feared, and now you are rehabilitated…sort of… and can fully see the need for balance.Am I correct?"

Kagato nodded again, still remaining silent.

"Not talking, eh?You're a quick learner, my dear doctor.As I was saying, you are one of the few beings anywhere that can truly appreciate the need for a balance.You have an intimate understanding of evil, and knowledge of what it is to be good.You, to put it plainly, are aware of the true need for balance.This is the reason I've called you here.I wish to employ your services in stopping this force before it usurps the balance of all that we know. Answer me Kagato, will you help me to set things the way they should be?"

Kagato stared ahead for several moments, studying the orb before him.Calmly he answered, "What's in it for me?"

The orb seemed to pause in its pulsing, then started to laugh hysterically."You… you're telling me that saving your life isn't enough?For one in such a precarious position you are quite bold.Very well!If you agree to help me in the way I designate, I promise that you will have the opportunity to regain that that was taken from you.How does that sound?"

Kagato froze.Thinking to himself, he weighed his options.'I don't particularly care what the outcome of this is, but if it means a chance to see Anata again, then I really have no choice.'

"Very well orb, I accept.However I first have a question and then a request… and then another question."

The orb chuckled, then to Kagato's amazement seemed to nod, or at least impersonate the action.

"Very well.What is your first question?"

"Who are you that you care and know so much about what's going on?"

"A worthy question!I represent the other deity involved in this matter.It is her primary concern that this is rectified as soon as possible.Now, what is your request?"

"A ship, and details on where I am to go and whom I am to be encountering."

"A worthy request!And one I shall happily grant.Would you prefer your Souja, or would you wish something more… inconspicuous?"

Kagato thought about it for several moments.

"I would prefer the latter, considering I have no idea where I'm going and who I will be encountering.Besides, I'm tired of being shot down."

The orb laughed again, then moved slightly closer.

"And your last question?"

"Who is it that I must stop?"

The orb floated back a bit, pulsing slightly faster."That, along with the latter half of your request, shall be answered by your assistant."

Kagato froze."What do you mean, 'my assistant'?I work alone, orb."

"Oh really?What about Ryoko? As I recall, you worked with her quite a bit before you let her slip out of your grip..."

"Ryoko wasn't an assistant; she was a tool.I don't enjoy comparing my decisions against those of others.Send your 'assistant' back to wherever he came from.I would prefer to handle this job on my own, orb."

The orb grew in size, and seemingly changed to a darker shade of red."You will work with whom I say!I don't care whom you employ or how you accomplish your task once your back in your dimension, but you WILL have a partner.She, like you, is a former master of villainy.And her universe is in just as much peril as yours, should you fail.Now go, Kagato.Go and stop the balance from tipping.Your new friend will be waiting for you upon your return."

Kagato tried to speak out in protest, but before he could he found himself disintegrating into nothingness.

*** 

"Here, eat."

Those were the first words the girl heard.She had woken up in a plain white bed, centered in a bare, darkened room.A soft glow came from several quiet, humming boxes that were stacked beside her.They seemed to be connected to the bed via a jumble of colorful wires, but for what the girl wasn't quite sure.The only other light in the room came from the curved glass window that was set to her right.Through it, the girl could see what looked like thin white streaks of liquid running sideways across a black backdrop.

At first the girl was confused, but her lack of energy refused to let her become too concerned with her whereabouts.Also, she had begun to notice the scent of food nearby.Sweet, scrumptious, wonderful, life-giving food.Her eyes darted to a tray placed across her stomach.There, the girl saw several bowls filled with thick, steaming morsels.The girl didn't really know what kind of food it was, but hunger won out over suspicion and she dug in.

About midway through she noticed that she wasn't alone.To her right sat a man half cloaked by the deep, soft shadows of the room.When she was done eating, he quietly took her tray and left without saying a word.The girl didn't say anything either; she merely watched him go, then turned her attention to the window of her room and sleepily drifted off, her mind being carried away by the gentle streaks of light that drifted across the glass.

*** 

It was several hours later that Kagato regained consciousness.He found himself lying on a medical table in what was apparently a miniature sick bay.After counting all his fingers and toes, he did a mental evaluation of his surroundings.

"Well this is quaint.Rather generic technology, and not that much of it.This ship was designed to be simplistic, which will be good if I run into any GP checkpoints.Hmm... I wonder why everything is purple…"

Indeed, every metallic surface around the scientist seemed to give off a slightly purple sheen.It was odd, if not slightly annoying.Green was Kagato's color of choice, after all.He attempted to stand, the whole time thankful that he had been revived with a full set of clothes.As he let his feet adjust to the cold, metallic floor, Kagato grimaced at the sensation and made a mental note to have heating devices installed at a later date.Once he found a pair of slippers in a storage bin, he remembered his conversation with the orb.

"I wonder where my new 'assistant' is?" Kagato managed to put every ounce of spite he could muster into that word.Partner.The very thought of working with another, especially a former monster like himself, filled him with a sense of foreboding.Desperately seeking something salvageable from all of this, Kagato tried to reevaluate his situation.

"Well maybe this won't be too horrific.After all, it won't be for that long, and besides, if it means reacquiring… no… getting her back, then its worth the effort.Now, I wonder where this new assistant is?He might be on the bridge… Gods, please don't let it be some deranged, self-righteous freak…"

"Well well well.Nice to see you awake, Mona me." 

Kagato stopped dead in his tracks.The self-righteous, feminine voice behind him turning him to stone.Slowly he turned around, half dreading what he might see before him.

He was right to dread.

Before him stood a young girl, about 10 to 12 years old by the look of her.She had long blonde hair, a purple outfit that was most definitely NOT appropriate for someone of her age, and to top it off, some kind of baton/fan was being twirled in her right hand.

Kagato was about to speak when he noticed the girl's eyes.They were familiar, so familiar that Kagato caught himself whispering out loud.

"…Anata…."

The blonde girl laughed, then struck a pose."Not quite, Kaggi old pal.I am the magical girl of love and ambition!I am Pixy Misa, your new partner.Pleased to meet ya!"

Throughout the shiny purple ship, a primal scream of denial could be heard.

*** 

Hiya folks!

This should be the final revision (LIES! LIIIIEEES!) of this chapter.Don't worry; the rest is coming soon (assuming that is, that you've taken an interest in this series…)

Special thanks to David Johnston for his somewhat blunt but insightful C&C.

A very special thank you to K'thardin for his massive amount of C&C.At least I know two people are reading this tripe…^_^

Kagato and Pixy Misa belong to AIC, TV Tokyo and Pioneer.

All C&C to BGlanders@aol.com, Ronoken@aol.com or Ronoken@hotmail.com please.


	2. Default Chapter Title

"…Hello?"

The child was surrounded by a cool, deep blackness on all sides.Her only means of support in this void, a small wooden pedestal, felt cold and dry beneath her bare feet.She was illuminated by on overhead light that she couldn't make out.The shadows it cast seemed to exemplify her now dirty blonde hair and pale skin.Her eyes were partially cast in shadow, and all that remained of her clothes consisted of a tattered, green battle garb.

All around the young girl of about ten years could feel some kind of presence.It was in the very air around her, yet she couldn't see it.She was tired, hungry and frightened, but her battle training was still tuned enough to tell her one thing; she wasn't alone.

As if to prove this fact, a woman's voice cut through the darkness, startling the young girl.The voice was soft, calming and eerily mother-like.To the young girl, it seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Its all right.You're safe now.I won't let that monster torture you anymore."

The child spun around, trying to see who was talking.She was trembling with fear, yet still had enough control to assume a haphazard battle stance.

"Who are you?Where's Sensei?What have you done to him?"

The voice seemed closer now, and as the girl tried to focus on it, she noticed a soft, blue light slowly pushing back the darkness around her.In the dim shadows beyond her pedestal, the girl could see that she was in what looked like an endless tower, filled with floating islands adorned with tall, greenish things.She had known what those were at one time.Something… A tree?Yes, that was it.They were trees.

She was in a giant nursery.

"You need not worry about him, that abomination can't hurt you as long as you're in my care, little one."

The girl turned, and in the growing light she saw a tree centered in a giant pool of water.Around the tree, tiny bits of energy danced like flotsam on the surface of a pond.The girl was sure that the voice was coming from this direction.

"What are you talking about..?"

The water before the tree started to gently ripple, then explode upwards in a column, soaking the branches above it.When the water subsided, a woman was left standing in its place.

The woman herself was beautiful.Her face was slender, pale and delicately pristine.Her soft eyes and warm smile looked as if they had been stolen from some rare painting or even a goddess, only to be perfectly reformed and amplified here.The woman's hair was a soft, silky blue that seemed to stretch to her feet, which were standing on the surface of the water.To complete the effect, she was clothed in an array of multi-colored robes that were strangely dry.

The girl was frightened at first, but then felt herself go numb.The pretty woman in front of her was moving towards her… or was she moving towards the pretty woman?The girl didn't know.She tried to move, but found she had no control over her body.She knew that she was in trouble of some kind, but as she approached the beautiful woman on the water the little girl felt her fears just melt away.Something about her seemed to put the little girl's mind at complete and utter ease.With the last of her curiosity, the little girl weakly asked, "Who are you?"

With a voice that seemed to wrap around the little girl, the woman said, "I am Tsunami, the ship of Jurai, and we are inside of myself.Tell me, what is your name, little one?"

"Anata."

*** 

The Villains Crusade

Chapter Two: Getting to Know You…

By: BGlanders

*** 

It had been a good hour since Kagato had regained consciousness, and already he found himself missing his old ship.Granted, the Souja II hadn't been the biggest or the fastest in the universe, but it had been his.His new ship was merely a third of the size of the Souja II, and in Kagato's opinion its combat abilities left a great many things to be desired.His new 'assistant' informed him that she had taken the liberty of christening the ship 'The Rumia'.At first he made his displeasure for not being able to decide known, but later was secretly thankful that such a pathetic ship hadn't taken on the name Souja.

At the moment he and his new associate were seated in what Misa had referred to as the 'War Room'.It was a small side room to the bridge equipped with a smooth, reflective black table and several holo-projectors that remained hidden in the walls.Evenly spaced glow globes dotted the sleek, purple metal of the walls supplied the lighting, and the temperature was at a mild 72 degrees.The very room itself seemed to give off an air of seriousness.

Kagato sat in what would be considered the captain's chair.Misa, sitting across from him, had her feet propped up on the table as the holo-projectors showed the mad scientist and magical girl what their target would be.After reviewing the battle statistics, Kagato gave his detailed scientific opinion.

"Impossible."

Misa, who had been dividing her attention between the screen and the baton she was twirling in her hand, yawned and said, "Nonsense!With the two of us together we should be able to get in and do the job in two shakes!You worry too much…"

Kagato sighed, mentally counted to ten, and then responded."And how, little girl, do you figure that?"He gestured to the projection between them."This is the planet Jurai we're talking about!Even at full power I don't stand a chance in hell at breaching their defenses, let alone fighting off the Royal guards and to top it all off, what makes you think this ship would last two seconds against the Imperial Fleet?"

Misa shrugged, and then gestured to the wall control panel behind her."I did my homework, Kaggi old pal…"

"Don't call me that."

"…and boy oh boy did I learn a lot about you.How you've been on the GP's eternally most wanted for the last five thousand years, how you decimated entire fleets without even blinking and how you and your demon practically destroyed Jurai seven hundred years ago, just to name a few headers.Honestly, what's the difference this time?"

Kagato calmly took out his makeshift gravity saber.When he activated it, the familiar hum of an energy weapon, coupled with the warm sent of ozone assaulted his senses."Because," Kagato held out his left arm, then let the sword graze it slightly, drawing blood."I'm not immortal anymore.I don't have my powers anymore.I don't even have my demon anymore!We don't have anything to help us!This can't be done, plain and simple.We would need nothing less than an entire army just to get within a thousand leagues of the palace!"

Misa stared wide eyed at the open wound on Kagato's arm, then watched as he deactivated his sword and headed for the door."I'll be in the infirmary if you need me.Please see to it that you don't need me for at least an hour."

With that, Kagato walked out of the room. 

*** 

She remembered the first time she met the man in the shadows.

It had taken a week, but she had gotten strong enough to walk on her own.Uncertainly, she shuffled across the cold, metallic floor of her room and through the door, her green nightgown dragging underneath her feet as she went.The ship itself was incredible.She had never seen anything so spectacular in all her life.Her people had just begun to pierce the veil of space, but it would take thousands of years for them to even come close to something as incredible as this.

Eventually, her wandering brought her to a rather large room towards the back of the ship.It was at least several stories tall and filled with all sorts of shiny, metallic combat crystals, drones and exercise equipment.In the center of the room stood a man surrounded by at least three humanoid combat drones.He was standing with his back to her, his attention seemingly one the crystals around him.Not wanting to disturb him, she tried to hide behind a vaulting block, but kept herself in a good position to watch.He was clad in a billowy pair of light green pants and a large, loose long-sleeved green shirt.In his hands was what looked to the girl like a sword, except it seemed to be more like a thin, round pole than anything else.

For several moments, the man stood completely still, the drones circling slowly.Each seemed to be armed with a similar piece of steel, but unlike the man's blade, theirs were glowing faintly.Then, without warning the drones attacked as one, their blades cutting the air with a high-pitched whistle.The girl thought the man would surely be hit, but before the robots could bring their swords down the man suddenly sprang to life, parrying the first drone's attack while tilting his head to the side, narrowly dodging the second's attack.The man pushed hard and knocked the first robot back with his sword, then brought it forward just in time to meet the third's attack head on.With deadly calm, the man brought his sword down across the robot's chest, leaving a streak of melted metal and charred wires in its wake.Before the other two could act, the man spun about and beheaded the second, its sword not even in position to block.The first, having regained its balance, charged and swung its blade wildly through the air.The man simply ducked, pivoted and thrust his sword through the waist of the machine.For three full seconds both combatants stood motionless.Then, the man slowly pulled back, the robot sliding limply off the man's weapon.In less than six seconds all three drones had been defeated.

The man, still with his back to the girl, stood up straight and sheathed his weapon in at his side.For a moment the girl thought he wouldn't notice her, but that was when he spoke.

"It's rude to hover, child.Either come out or leave."

Startled, the girl took a step back.Only then did she realize that she had been holding her breath.Hesitantly, she emerged from her hiding place, her feet slowly bringing her out into the open.Once she was in plain sight the man turned around, and the girl saw his face for the first time.He looked young, despite his long, white hair.His skin was a chalky white, and his features gave his face a slim, gaunt look.The girl noticed a tiny bit of sweat on his scrunched brow.Slowly, she approached him.

The man watched as the young girl came near, her feet softly shuffling on the green practice mats beneath her.When she was at arms length, she stopped and gave the man a looking over.Slowly she circled him, all the while keeping her arms tightly crossed on her chest.He returned the gesture, and both remained silent, studying each other for a full minute.The man saw that she was young, no more than ten years old.Her hair was a waist-length dirty blonde that had been combed back, revealing a lightly freckled face.Her eyes however, were what really caught the man's attention; cold, blue and penetrating.The man felt himself being bored into by those eyes, and inwardly grimaced at the notion.Finally, the man spoke again, breaking the atmosphere.

"What were you doing hiding back there?What do you want?"

Slowly, the child released her death grip on her shoulders and pointed to the sword at his side.Without breaking eye contact, the young girl quietly said, "Show me."

Surprised, the man felt his hand involuntarily move to cover the hilt of his weapon.He stood for a bit, contemplating the girl's request."Not just yet, child.The first thing to do is to get you fully healed, then…"

"No!I… please.I want to begin now… Sensei."

The man froze.For a moment he considered simply swatting her aside for her disobedience.Before he knew it, his free hand had already tightened into a fist.Catching himself in time, he forced his body to relax.He looked again in the girl's eyes, this time noting the edge they had taken.He knew she meant her request.With a sigh, he nodded and stepped back.With a gesture, a drone appeared carrying a sheath similar to the one at the man's side.It floated over to the girl and extened the hilt in her direction.Wordlessly, she accepted.

"Very well then, let us begin.This is called a gravity saber…"

*** 

The training room was about thirty meters in height, width and breadth.Each wall was equipped with various weapons, both projectile and hand held.The floor was a maze of metallic sawhorses, bars, hoops and practice dummies.To Misa, it looked like a quasi-futuristic Bond trap.

"While working in the infirmary I took the liberty of setting up this little exercise via the ship's computer.I believe this should give me an accurate picture of what you're capable of."Kagato pointed to a padded man-sized practice dummy stationed in the middle of the room."Here," Kagato handed Misa what looked like a metallic sword hilt with several buttons near the top."Your task is to destroy the practice target.Begin."

After giving a weak laugh, Misa turned to the scientist and did her best not to sound too demeaning. 

"And what exactly," Misa held the handle by its end, letting it dangle, "do you expect me to do with this little toy?"

Kagato repressed a snarl, and then silently took out his own gravity saber.Before Misa could blink, Kagato was on the other side of the room; his energy sword already activated.As Misa watched, the practice dummy that was now between them shuddered, then split neatly in two.

"That."

Misa blinked several times in silence before finally answering.

"Oh."

Kagato stood, his energy blade already deactivated.Without turning, he addressed the magical girl."Since you serve no obvious use to me as of yet, you shall be instructed in the art of combat so as to aid me in our current task.Now," as he spoke, the carved practice dummy sunk into a hole in the floor as another, unscathed dummy took its place, "Show me what you can do."

Misa smiled, her baton already twirling in her hand."All right then Kaggi old boy, let me show you how it's done!CALLING MYSTICS!"With a flurry of light and sound, Misa summoned what she considered to be a pretty good on-the-spot demon.It was the energy saber she had been holding before, only now much bigger, sprouting feet and arms, and a face to boot.The nose of the creature was the saber's energy blade."Now, Energy Saber-Thingie Girl, destroy that dummy!"

Before Kagato could comment, "Energy Saber-Thingie Girl" charged forward, eyes and nose both blazing with energy.With a mighty scream, the Love-Love Monster sliced through the dummy's mid-section with its energy nose like a hot knife through butter.When it was done, Misa jumped up and down, clapping and cheering.

"Way to go, Energy Saber-Thingie Girl!That will be all, thank you."Before the demon could comment, Misa waved her baton, instantly causing the monster to return to its normal form.The Gravity saber, now devoid of legs, clanged to the floor.

With a broad smile, Misa gave Kagato the V sign and beamed."How was that for starters?"

Kagato looked first to the deactivated sword on the floor, then to the dummy and finally to the grinning girl at the far end of the room."…Interesting.I guess you actually do serve a purpose after all.This changes things…oh yes… hmmm…"

Kagato was lost in thought.'So this little one is a sorceress, is she?Well then, this might be to my advantage.It makes sense of course, the orb said he was going to pair me with someone who was as familiar with evil as myself, and of course he wouldn't have given me someone if they were useless, not for the job we have to do at least… Eh?'

Kagato snapped out of his inner monologue in time to notice the door at the far end of the practice room closing, and Misa leaving.After looking around the room one more time Kagato chuckled to himself, knocked on his head lightly and headed out.

*** 

An hour later, Pixy Misa was standing outside the doors to the sick bay, debating whether or not to enter.She had asked the mad scientist where he was headed when she saw him in the hall, and he and told her "some important research needed to be conducted."As the ship didn't come equipped with a science lab, the med lab was the next best choice.

Just before she was about to turn around and head for the bridge, the sleek metal doors in front of her hissed open.From inside, she heard Kagato say, "It's rude to hover, little girl."

Kagato was sitting on the same operating table he had awoken on several hours before.He was unconsciously rubbing his arm as his eyes danced across a blindingly fast read out screen on the wall next to him.

Misa strolled in, her defensive 'I'm better than you are' attitude practically dripping from her words."It's also rude to sulk, little boy."

Kagato shot Misa a glance that could kill, then turned his attention back to the readout panel.Before Misa could walk out Kagato spoke up, his eyes never leaving the readouts.

"I've been giving our problem some thought.Seeing as how an assault in our current condition would be suicide, I've been looking at some possible alternatives."Misa wandered over to where the scientist was sitting.Her curiosity temporarily overrode her ego as she examined the display before the good doctor.After realizing that it was moving far too fast for her to make heads or tails of it, she decided to do what she was best at.

Talk.

"So tell me, Kagato, how'd you lose all your powers?Did Washu zap you with some kind of energy sapping thingamabob or something?"

Kagato pushed some buttons below the readout.Instantly a flat screened notepad and digital pen slid out from a slot in the wall.While watching the readouts and writing on his pad, Kagato answered.

"How did you know about...?"

Misa pointed towards the display in front of the doctor."Like I told you, I did some homework on you."

Kagato nodded in remembrance, giving an "Ahh that's right…" before resuming his staring contest with his readouts.

"…So?"

"Eh?"

Misa was sitting on a table across the room from Kagato, kicking her feet in the air out of boredom."So how'd you lose your powers?Did you trip down the stairs or what?"

"Not quite."

"Then how'd you get so weak so fast?"

"I died."

"…Oh."

Kagato continued to work as Misa wandered around the infirmary, idly twirling her baton and pushing buttons here and there out of sheer boredom.After awhile, she remembered something that had been playing in her mind since Kagato had woken up.

"Whose Anata?"

Kagato froze in mid scribble.Misa turned to look at him as he slowly put the notepad down beside him.With a snap, the readouts stopped and the wall slid closed, hiding the panel from view.Without turning, Kagato answered.

"How do you know that name?"

Misa could tell Kagato's mood had dramatically changed at her question, but she wasn't sure what way it was steering.Cautiously, without any hint of sarcasm or disrespect she said, "You called me that when you woke up, remember?It was when you first got here…"

Kagato nodded.After several seconds he turned, sitting sideways to Misa.For the first time since she entered the room, Pixy Misa could see the scientist's face.She had seen his expression many times before, staring back at her in a mirror.She knew what Kagato was feeling inside.

"She was my pupil.I found her… I don't know how, it just happened.She was alone, dying, desperate… I don't know why I took her in, but I did.It was through her I was learning meaning in this world, but now…"

Misa nodded, taking a step forward."They took her, didn't they?The people we're going after."

Kagato nodded."I don't know why they stole her from me, why I'm alive or even why I accepted this impossible mission, but I do know this; to give up is the unforgivable sin, and I can't give up on her being alive.Not yet, anyway…"

When Kagato turned to face Misa, she saw that the contempt and scorn he had held in his face earlier seemed to have vanished, at least partially.Whatever the case, she knew he wasn't spiteful towards her at the moment, and that was good enough for now. 

"When I saw you, you reminded me of her.I guess I was a bit shaken at the time.I apologize."Misa nodded.Both paused for a moment, letting the silence do the talking.Finally, Kagato decided it was his turn.

"So tell me, why exactly are you here?"

Misa looked up, her mind already drifting off."Eh?"

Kagato stood and walked over to a small square hole in the side of the wall.After pressing some buttons, two cups of steaming, brown fluid appeared.Taking on in each hand, the doctor turned to the magical girl."I was thinking while my arm was healing.I know you're evil; otherwise you wouldn't be here.I also know you have considerable power or can conjure entities to that effect, and that you've had some kind of revelation in your life.So tell me, what did you do that was so horrible that you've been chosen to be my assistant?"

Misa paused, thinking about what had let to her being there.She thought back to her life on earth, battling that blue-haired sap Sammy, the rush the feel of battle gave her, the joy of watching Sammy fight for her life, Rumia…

Other memories started to creep in.Misa tried not to think about them, but the more she tried, the faster they came.She remembered her friend, Sasami.She remembered that she was Misao, the weak.She remembered her parents that were always there but never around.She remembered the loneliness, the tears, the…

Misao.

She remembered the separation.Misa was Misao and Misao was Misa, but now…

Misa shook her head and forced back a tear."Let's just say I was a feared and respected villain where I come from and leave it at that, okay?"Misa was doing her best to put on a false front of confidence.Kagato didn't buy it, but nodded anyway.Without really thinking about it, Kagato offered one of the cups to the young girl.Misa accepted the cup, drinking the thick, brown liquid.She wasn't sure exactly what it was, other than good.

"Fair enough."With that Kagato turned, downed the contents of his cup, tossed it into a waste bin in the corner and headed for the door.Misa, while somewhat confused, followed suit.

"Excuse me?It's rude to just walk out in the middle of a conversation, and besides where do you think you're going?Don't we need to get going to Jurai or wherever it is we're going?"

Kagato started down the hall, not bothering to see if Misa was following."Not yet.First we need to pick up something on a brief stop, but after that we should be ready."

"A brief stop?For what?Hey now you're not actually thinking of trying to storm that palace, are you?Come on!You said it yourself, we would need an army just to get close to the dumb place!What are we picking up, anyway?"

"An army."

Misa stopped deadpan in the hall, staring at the back of the good doctor.She was in no mood to take orders from a second rate scientist who couldn't even use magic, and now that they were heading somewhere, a somewhere that she had no knowledge of, she wasn't about to take anymore orders, not until she got some answers anyhow…

"Hey now, I think I'm entitled to a little more info than that!"Misa was half-chasing the scientist down the sleek metal corridor, complaining under her breath all the while.Kagato ignored the sulking Magical Girl as he rounded a corner and arrived at the ships elevator.

"Tell me child, where are my quarters?"

Misa was so absorbed in her complaining that she nearly ran into the mad scientist's back."Huh?What's the deal?Are you gonna just nap while we have a job to do?"

Kagato turned and glared at the girl behind him."As a matter of fact, yes.We've got a good six hours before we arrive at our destination, so I would suggest getting some rest."

As Kagato boarded the elevator, he nodded to the young magical girl standing before him."It would probably do you some good to get some sleep as well.I'll need your powers at their peak very shortly."

Misa was about to comment, but at that moment the little voice in her head kicked in.

'Sleep is good.Sleep is friend.Get sleep.'

"Sweet dreams, Kaggi-pooh!I'll see ya in six!"

As the elevator doors closed, Misa swore she could hear Kagato muttering something about murdering children.

*** 

By the time the training session had ended, the Souja II had prepared dinner for both Lord and guest.As the man sat across a great wooden table, he silently nibbled on his steamed Batleth, his thoughts occupied by the events of the day.To the man, the training session had gone surprisingly well.The girl had been focused, alert and intent, never questioning her orders once.While they could have trained for hours, the man knew that the girl needed food and rest, so he called for a dinner break.Reluctantly the girl agreed, and after sheathing her blade she followed the man through a great labyrinth of corridors until they arrived at the dining area, which was where they currently were.

While picking at his food, the man decided to ask a question that had been bothering him since he had met the girl.

"Tell me, what is your name, child?"

The girl started and then fell silent, aimlessly poking her fork into a clump of steaming brown meat."Why… why do you want to know?"

"Well it only seems right that if we're going to be traveling together that I know what to call you.So tell me, what is your name?"

"I… don't know."

The man stopped poking his steak and looked straight at his dinner guest."What do you mean, you don't know?I checked your cerebral scans and nothing indicated amnesia, so don't play games with me child.Now tell me, what is the name your mother gave you?"

"I don't know.I don't remember my mother."

"Then what did others call you?"

"Others?"

"Yes, others.Don't tell me you've never been in contact with a humanoid before…"

"The others…" The girl stopped stirring her food, her fork sitting motionless in her hand."They always called out 'hey you!' when they wanted me."

The man nodded."Very well then, I shall call you Anata.How does that suit you?"

The girl thought about it for a second and then nodded, a slight smile on her face."Anata… That fits, I guess.What is your name, Sensei?"

"I was once known as the Lord Kagato Hakubi of the House of Jurai, but its been eons since I've gone by that title."

"If you don't mind, could I just call you Sensei?Your name's kinda long."

The man's smile grew a little.

"That's fine.I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Anata," the man said with a nod.

"Pleased to meet you Sensei," she said back.

"So," Kagato began, "do you like music, Anata?"

The silence that had been present ever since the girl had first come on board was for once forgotten as the two sole occupants of the Souja II spent the rest of dinner getting to know each other.

***

By the time the elevator doors had shut, Kagato realized that he never did find out where his room was.After wandering for a good hour, the mad doctor broke down and consulted a convenient holo-kiosk Grumbling, he re-boarded the elevator, this time with a newfound sense of direction.

Kagato's room was a small, egg-shaped purple area that offered one bed, a table, two chairs and a window showing the light of the stars as it bended around the ship.With a word, "Lights", the room was illuminated with a soft, purple-yellow glow.Sighing, Kagato laid down on the black, twin-sized cot and let his mind drift.After making a mental note to ask the child why the entire ship was purple, Kagato closed his eyes and slept.

Misa's quarters were what she affectionately referred to as 'her Suite'.They were about five times the size of Kagato's, and decked in purple shag.Stretching out on the gigantic, ultra-poofy king size, Misa yawned and mumbled something to herself about being beautiful before the Gods of sloth seized her mind, causing her to drift off.

*** 

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

*** 

Several hours later, an explosion that took out the ship's navigational system and a fifth of the rear outer hull aroused Kagato from his nap.Without even taking the time to rub the sleep from his eyes, the scientist bolted from his bed and headed for the bridge.

As he got there, Kagato did a quick mental inventory of the several hundred blinking lights and messages that adorned the ship's main control panel.Cursing under his breath, he punched in a command to stop the klaxons that had been blaring ever since the scientist had been raised from his now-usual nightmares.

"Computer!Status report!"As Kagato scanned the holographic lists that appeared instantly before him, Pixy Misa sleepily stumbled in the door behind him.

"What happened?Did we hit something?"While in mid-yawn she heard Kagato say, "No, someone is shooting at us."Misa was now wide-awake and focused on the scientist's every word.

"Computer, give me a visual on our attackers."Before the pair, a hologram appeared showing a sleek, black ship that appeared almost organic.To Misa it appeared as if the ship had been carved rather than built.Bewildered, she looked to Kagato for an answer, only to find him smiling.

"Well now, a Lipocarthus class Battle Cruiser.I'm honored the Imperial navy would send out such a powerful greeter."

Misa scratched her head and pointed at the holo-ship."Um, if they're here to greet us, then why are they firing at us?"

"Because," Kagato grinned, "They want to kill us of course."

Before Misa could ask Kagato just what the hell he was talking about, the scientist turned to address her."Pixy Misa, if you would be so kind as to dispose of this nuisance for us?"Kagato gestured to the ship on the screen before them.Misa nervously chuckled.

"Sure.I'll just go out there and ask them to leave.WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'DISPOSE' OF THEM?"

Kagato, still slightly smiling, eyed the ship on the monitor."That ship, Ms. Misa, is a Lipocarthus class vessel.Its shields and hull are strong enough to allow it to fair reasonably well against even the new Mark V torpedoes.As you may or may not know, we're not carrying any torpedoes and are cannons are pathetic.That ship's hull alone is far to dense for this one to scratch even if we rammed the damn thing, however…"Kagato punched some numbers into the panel before him.Instantly a new holo-screen appeared next to the cruiser, showing a rather large piece of purple debris."...I do believe your 'magic' should be more than adequate for the job."

Misa looked to the floating wreckage from their ship, then to the image of the Battle Cruiser.As she stood there contemplating, Kagato saw a moment of doubt flash across his young assistant's face.Then with a blink she turned to Kagato and smiled back."On second thought…" Misa stepped back and began twirling her baton.

"CALLING MYSTICS!"

*** 

On board the Diamon a crew of about twelve sat on the oaken bridge, overlooking the tiny craft that had dared to enter their sector of space.In the center of the bridge sat what would have constituted as the captain.He was robed in red and black attire, sporting what looked like several large, black cotton balls on his right shoulder.Idly he gauged the pathetic craft that his ship had already blown a large chunk from.'To think,' he thought, 'such a pathetic little ship. A pity that it wandered across our boarders, probably while out searching for ore.Too bad…' Half-sneering to himself, he gestured for his gunner to finish the job.

"Um, Sir?Shouldn't we hail them first?Standard siege protocol states that…" The gunner was cut short by the Captain's icy stare.With a gulp, he nodded, said "right, Sir!" and nervously prepared the blast cannons, all the while cursing himself for sticking too closely to the rules.As the gunner was about to flick the firing switch, he happened to glance at a holographic display of a large chunk of debris, and then froze.

The large chunk of debris was moving.

To be more precise, it was 'swimming' with giant purple fins that a moment before hadn't been there.Also, the gunner noticed that the debris had grown eyes and a tooth filled mouth to go with said fins. 

The gunner also noticed the debris was moving towards his own ship.

"Um… Sir?We might have a problem…" The gunner swiveled to address the Captain, who incidentally was also watching the swimming wreckage head towards his ship.Before the wreckage got too close, the captain snapped to his senses and turned to his gunner.

"Private, I don't know what that thing is, but I order you to open fire immediately!"The gunner complied, swiveling in his wooden chair and taking aim at the creature.One moment, its gaping jaws filled the screen.The next moment, a volley of missiles bombarded the creature, sending up a momentary cloud of fire.As the crew of the black vessel gave up a cheer, the gunner watched as the giant fireball subsided… only to reveal a set of now much closer gaping jaws filling the screen.

Frozen with terror, the gunner could only look on as the giant metal fish-thing proceeded to take a bite out of the forward cannons.

*** 

From the bridge of their vessel, Kagato and Pixy Misa watched as Misa's latest Love-Love Monster, "Space Debris Fish Girl", chowed down on the now-crippled Battle Cruiser.Kagato looked to the beaming Magical Girl, nodding his head in approval.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."Misa watched as Kagato's hands danced over the control panel.Slowly, the Battle Cruiser disappeared from the view screen, only to be replaced with what looked like blood red clouds floating aimlessly through space.Slightly unnerved, Misa stared at the clouds, asking the scientist, "So what is this place?"

"This is the Soulless Sea, an area known for its violent and destructive inhabitants.This is one of the few areas of space not claimed by the Jurai Empire or any of its lesser houses."

Misa watched as the ship glided on through layer after layer of red mist."So why are we here, exactly?"Kagato smiled and pointed at the view screen.

"To acquire our army."

Misa looked and gasped.Three more Lipocarthus class Battle Cruisers quickly emerged from the red mist surrounding the tiny purple craft.As Kagato brought his own ship to a halt, Misa felt a tiny ball of fear forming in her stomach.

"Um, Kagato?I don't think I can get all three of them before they destroy us."Kagato answered by patting the Magical Girl on the head, instantly causing her face to twist with anger.

"Not to worry.They're here to talk, not fight."

As if to emphasize his point, the bridge suddenly echoed with a booming, male voice."Unidentified vessel, lower your defenses and prepare to be boarded.If you resist, we shall open fire."

Misa looked to Kagato, who was now patiently standing by the control panel.Half frightened out of her mind, she shakily asked, "Um, aren't we gonna do something?I mean, are we gonna fight them here, or..?"

Kagato shook his head."Not at all.Don't worry, child.I have a plan."  
  


Misa nodded as the sound of approaching footsteps from the hall beyond the bridge reached her ears."Yeah, okay, so what's you plan?"

The doors behind Kagato slid open, revealing several men garbed in dark red uniforms, each carrying what appeared to be long, wooden staffs.Calmly, Kagato put his hands on his head and turned to face his captors.

"We surrender."

Misa face-faulted as the guards surrounded them both.As she was led away from the bridge, she couldn't help but think that the self-proclaimed mad scientist in front of her was truly insane.

*** 

In a world that could have been a billion light years away one moment and right next door the next, a woman sat amidst her shadows, watching the mad scientist and the magical girl through eyes that could see more than eyes should be able to.With a sigh, she watched as Misa and Kagato were led to their ship's transporters; Misa's expression radiating death while Kagato looked so content that 'mellow' might have described him to a tee.With a gesture from the woman, the vision was gone, replaced with the image of a planet surrounded by a crisscross of tree-like ships, each one sleek and wood-like, and each one seeming to shimmer in the starlight.

All the while a thought ran through the woman's mind, something that she hadn't dared to think for what could have been countless millennium; then again, for her it might have been only yesterday.

"Sister, what has become of you?"

*** 

I hope you've enjoyed this heavily revised second chapter of the Villain's Crusade.This story will be finished soon.Oh yeah.

'You lie!I see through your acid-washed jeans!Give me your skull!I know there are martians in it!Precious martins!I LIVE IN YOUR EAR LOBES!'

~BLAM!~

~thud~

Jut further proof that reading Happy Noodle Boy in the wee hours of the morning is baaaaaad for your psyche.

^_-

Kagato & Co. belong to TV Tokyo, AIC and Pioneer

All C&C to [BGlanders@aol.com][1] or [Ronoken@aol.com][2] or now Ronoken@hotmail.com please

I have a page!www.geocities.com/tokyo/gulf/6417

   [1]: mailto:BGlanders@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Ronoken@aol.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

"What is the first lesson?"

The girl wasn't sure if the voice was coming from all around her or simply from inside her head.She had been sedated and floating in a pillar of pristine blue water for six straight hours, yet strangely she was still able to breathe.She didn't know how or why, and to tell the truth she didn't really care.All she did care about was that the Lady was right there with her.The Lady had been there ever since she had arrived…

Escaped?

No, escaped from what?Where was Sensei?Where was…who?Who was Sensei?The girl remembered a face, a name… no, the memory was hazy now, distorted.She couldn't quite make it out.Slowly, the girl felt her thoughts drip and melt, running into the image of the Lady.The Lady was kind.The Lady was good.The Lady…

"What is the first lesson?"

That question again.The Lady was asking a question and the girl knew the answer.Slowly she opened her mouth to speak, instantly allowing the thick, blue water around her to rush in and fill the gaping cavity.Silently she mouthed her answer, her glazed eyes half-open, staring out into nothingness.

A woman clad in beautiful blue and white robes appeared beside the eerily still pillar.Behind her stood a man with long, black hair and draped in elaborate robes.His thin, well-kept goatee highlighted his etched face.In a deep and somewhat impatient voice the man asked, "How long until she is ready?"

The woman answered without taking her attention off of the pillar."Soon.Her will is strong, but her fear is deep.I can't begin to imagine what kind of horrific nightmares that madman had planned for her."

The man nodded and turned to a display council etched into the side of a sleek, wooden pillar.On the display were various vital signs, each one moving sporadically across a glowing blue monitor.Frowning, the man turned to the woman in blue."Are you sure that this is working, My Lady?The levels of Jauatan you've prescribed… they seem awfully high for a child of her age.How much mental contamination can her mind withstand before it ...?"

The woman silenced his questions with a wave of her hand."Have faith.Her mind has been poisoned by manipulation.The Jauatan is doing its best to cleanse her tainted thoughts and free her will.It will be painful, but take heart; the truth is always painful for those who need it most."

The man nodded, his curiosity satisfied."Forgive me, My Lady.It was not my place to question your motives."

Smiling, the Lady placed her hand on the column beside her.The girl inside closed her eyes and smiled, yet at the same time her brow furled as though she were in thought… or pain.

"Soon we shall be ready to make our move," the woman said, her eyes staring out into space."Soon my child, we shall be ready to cleanse the universe.Soon, all of your pain will be gone.I promise."

"And the girl?What shall be done with her once she is cleansed?"

The woman looked to the girl again.This time caressing the side of the pillar with the grace and tenderness of a mother."What indeed…"

*** 

BGlanders presents…

The Villain's Crusade

Chapter Three:The First Lesson

*** 

"What is Pixy Misa?"

The voice seemed to come from all sides, and yet Pixy Misa could have sworn that there had been no sound at all.The voice, very feminine and very real, was still echoing through her mind.Misa tried to answer, but she felt as if her mouth was filled with water.She tried to move, but her body felt like it was submersed in glue.She tried to think, but her mind was now a haphazard mess.Quietly, the voice asked Misa again.

"What is Pixy Misa?"

Misa would have covered her ears from the pain, but her arms refused to budge.A thousand thoughts were running through her mind at once, coupled with a million emotions.Fear, anger, loneliness, paranoia; Misa could feel them all trying to claw their way to the surface.Each one was screaming, howling for her to listen to their unintelligible pleas.

"No!It's the bad one she's here and…"

"I don't wanna do this I don't wanna do this I…"

"Who the hell is she to ask us that…"

No.

"Just hide just run and hide and hide and be safe and…"

"No we're not safe here we're not safe and strong and safe wanna…"

"Can't I won't I can't I won't I…"

No!

"Please someone anyone papa please I just I just where are you papa I…"

"Why is this happening why is this I don't want to not again not…"

NO!

"SHUT UP!"  
  


"…"

With a mental scream, Misa silenced the deafening babble that had threatened to overcome her.After mentally counting to ten Misa calmed down, focused her thoughts and tried to get a grasp for her surroundings.For some reason she felt as if someone or something was smiling at her.

First off, she was standing on what looked like a flat, golden ledge that overlooked an expanse so vast that her mind reeled at trying to guess how far out it went.She was still in space; at least that much she was certain of.The rest just left her gaping in awe.In front of her a vast ocean lay beneath endless rows of floating pillars and boxes, each so large that they baffled the imagination.Inside these containers were trees, sculptures that would have driven even the most chaotic theorist insane with confusion, and still more trees.In the water, Misa saw immense shadows silently glide between the suspended containers, as if they somehow dictated a pathway through this endless maze.

Misa also took time to notice that she was now in black and white.

"What the… This is getting waaaay too weird."

While looking around and half expecting a man in a black suit to come out and introduce her as a character in a cheesy sci-fi television show, Misa noticed that the empty void of space above her was slowly melting away to be replaced by a backdrop of unearthly huge shadows.Each looked like a person, but they were far too big to be human.The shadows seemed to form two lines traveling off into the distance, creating a virtual hall of shadows.Then Misa noticed that in the center of this hall of shadows stood three silhouettes that were seemingly out of place from the others.

Each of these out of place silhouettes seemed familiar to Misa, but the lighting was too dim or her eyes just couldn't see that far, or maybe they were merely shadows and nothing more.For whatever reason, Misa couldn't quite make them out.One of them however seemed to be sobbing, but again Misa couldn't tell which one it was.

Suddenly Misa heard the voice again, only this time it was deafening.Wincing from pain, Misa suddenly found that she could move.She covered her ears with her hands, but the question refused to leave them.She felt her legs threatening to buckle underneath her, but could not bring herself to fall.

"What is Pixy Misa?"

It took all of her willpower not to start screaming mindlessly at the question.Instead, she forced herself to answer in a voice that was as quiet as a whisper, yet louder than she could have thought possible.

"Why…the hell… do you care?!"

Silence.

Tentatively, Misa took her hands away from her ears, all the while listening for any trace of sound.When all she was greeted with was the sound of her own breathing, she felt her face twist into a smirk, her fists now clenched at her sides.

"You hear me!YOU HEAR ME?YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU…. VOICE YOU!"

Misa took a quick look around to make sure that everyone present had heard her, even though she was presently alone.Then, she resumed screaming at the hazy shadows in front of her.Subconsciously she began to notice the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand on end, but at the moment she was attributing it to her heightened agitation.

With all the mental fury she could muster, Misa reached behind her back and brought forth her magical baton.Screaming, she focused all her rage, anger, doubt and confusion at once.

"You wanna know what Pixy Misa is?Well here!THIS IS PIXY MISA!"

With a thought, the incredibly powerful force bolt hurled forth from Misa's baton, reaching the massive shadows in an instant.Misa watched as her energy blast sailed through space, then vanished for a moment just before impacting the titanic shadows before her.

"Did… did I get them?"

A moment later her question was answered as a tremendous explosion sent her flying backwards.Reeling, Misa tried to regain her footing and stay focused on the situation, all the while trying not to be too impressed with her own display of power.

For a moment all Misa could see were clouds of smoke where the shadows had stood moments before.Grinning, she rested on her haunches and tried to catch her breath, satisfied that the big, spooky thing in front of her had been decimated.She was about to make a snide comment, but then fell silent as the smoke form her blast receded, revealing three completely unmarked shadowy figures.

Suddenly, a brilliant light that seemed to shine from the very heavens themselves illuminated the front most figure.It was a woman, but unlike any woman Misa had ever seen before.For a moment, Misa considered her flashy, elaborate robes and wondered if the woman was another potential Queen from Juraihelm.

That was when the lights went out, and Misa found herself standing alone in a sea of quiet darkness that was strangely illuminated from just out of sight.Misa turned, half expecting to be greeted with some strange monster from another dimension or maybe with a dummied down image of the woman she had just seen.

Instead, Misa came face to face with the image of herself.

Except to Misa's horror, it wasn't herself.

Before her stood the visage of Misao Amano.

"What is Pixy Misa?"The reflections mouth moved, and the words seemed to flow from Misa's own lips.

This time, Misa's only reply was a scream.

*** 

Captain Irakura stirred in his black oak captain's chair as he half-heartedly reviewed the report logs of the past twenty-four hours.For three standard galactic years he and his ship, the Mizutani, had been performing such all-important tasks as space-traffic scanning, quasar observations and other menial, trivial, boring tasks that would make any normal humanoid's head explode.However, as fate would have it Captain Irakura and his crew weren't ordinary people by a long shot.No, they were sailors in the Republic's Navy, sailing a Battle Cruiser of considerable power and reputation.

All things considered they probably should have been out performing more suitable tasks for a ship and crew of their caliber.However, due to certain events that were in retrospect no one's fault, Captain Irakura and his loyal crew were stuck with what was considered the crappiest duty in the Republic's armed forces.

Outer rim patrol.

Sighing, the Captain filled out the electronic log and signed it lazily.Even the day's earlier arrest and capture of two traitors to the crown had not been enough to be considered 'excitement' by he or the crew.After filing the report away in an arm pocket of his chair, Irakura leaned back and reflected on how, despite what the initial reports had stated, these tedious assignments had been his fault.He hadn't really meant to engage the Misaki in battle.It just kind of… happened.Their ships just happened to be patrolling the same sector of deep space at the same time, and that sector of space just happened to be one of the few that were claimed by both parties.His ship fired, their ship fired, some profanities were exchanged and then both just sailed off, each knowing that a full-blown battle that deep in space would have surely meant the destruction of both ships.

While neither ship was seriously damaged, the governments of Jurai and the Republic were both screaming for blood for weeks afterwards.Jurai had never fully acknowledged the existence of the Republic as a sovereign Great House, but couldn't make a move due to what had come to be known by the Juraian government as the Treaty of Devils.Basically it gave the Great Houses as a whole permission to overthrow Jurai if she ever tried to forcibly destroy one, even if it wasn't recognized.This treaty was seen as a Godsend for the dozens of Houses that consisted of the extended Empire, but on the flip side it shot Jurai's expansion efforts in the foot.

Out of all the Houses that had hidden behind the Treaty of Devils, none had done so more than the Republic.For hundreds of years its existence had been seen as not only a threat to Jurai's economy but also as an unforgivable blasphemy on the Goddess herself.The Empire, even in meetings of State, spit upon the Republic's people.Only through heavy trade with the other Houses had the Republic managed to stay alive, and because of that heavy trade Jurai needed a considerably strong reason to launch an invasion.

The destruction of a Royal ship would have fit the bill nicely.

In the end, the Royal Council's decision to invade the Republic was overturned by two votes.It was agreed that while an invasion would be successful, it would not be worth risking the combined armadas of the Great Houses.The Republic issued a formal apology to Jurai, stating that it would take drastic steps 'to ensure this sort of incident would never happen again.'

Because of what had happened, Captain Irakura was seen as an instant hero and scapegoat all rolled up into one.The Republic, while refusing to court marshal him, had elected to reassign his vessel to the outer rim instead; their logic being that several years out of the spotlight would help the citizens of both governments forget what had happened.In the end, the Captain decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and graciously accepted his reassignment.

And now, three years later, Captain Irakura found himself wishing that he'd opted for the court marshal instead.The monotony of patrolling had taken its toll on himself and his crew to the point that he had taken to bending ship protocol to try to keep his shipmates from going insane.One such tactic had been to pipe music over the ships intercom system when it wasn't in use.

At first there had been a huge debate over what type of music should be played, considering half the crew preferred classical while the other was into a harder, edgier style.Eventually the argument was settled when the ship deleted all music files save for her own personal picks.The crew, knowing better than to mess with the space-faring entity that they relied on to survive, quietly gave in.Therefore, for the last month the crew had been listening to hocked radio transmissions form colonial planet 315.

*** 

At the moment, Pixy Misa had come to the conclusion that Hell wasn't being submersed in lakes of fire or tortured by demons in pits of sulfur, but was actually being trapped in a brig that smelled like her grandmother while listening to 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey being played over and over.To make it worse, her cellmate had started to hum along.

"Um, Kaggi-pooh?Could you maybe, oh I dunno, tell me WHY we're here?"

"…Born and raised in south Detroit… eh?Oh yes.I figured you'd be too stupid to figure it out for yourself, but I was hoping, none the less…"

Misa prepared to charge up an attack, then kicked the side of the cell wall in frustration when she realized her baton had been confiscated.Fuming, she balled her hands into fists and prepared to wallop Kagato over the head.Just before she could connect, the unmoving scientist calmly answered her, his eyes closed in seeming content.

"If we hadn't surrendered, they would have put seventy rounds, maybe more, into our stomachs."

"…Oh."

The scientist let a tiny sigh escape his lips, and then went back to humming.Misa simmered, all the while wondering what Kagato had up his sleeve.However, before she could come right out and ask him, the near-invisible wall of energy that kept her and her associate confined suddenly shimmered, then 'popped' out of existence.Then, before either prisoner could react a man appeared in the doorway.

He looked young, about twenty or so, with simple brown orbs for eyes and short brown hair parted down the center.He was dressed in what looked like a black body suit with a red scarf draped around his neck.On his left shoulder, Misa saw what looked like two white, puffy balls of cotton.Covering his mid region, Misa noticed what looked like a dark red tunic.Suddenly, the image of a cotton ball Roman gladiator sprang up in the young magical girl's mind.

She was about to snicker when she noticed the gentleman was also wearing a simple black belt that had a sleek, shiny, gun-like object attached to it.Also, Misa reckoned that if he didn't shoot her for the slew of wisecracks that were building in her mind, he'd most definitely crack her across the skull with his staff for good measure.

"Prisoners, I am Lieutenant Daerou.I am to act as your legal representative while you serve your sentence on this vessel.You will be provided with food and lodging until we reach Yuzuhul.There you shall be properly dealt with."

Kagato nodded and gestured for Daerou to come in.With a curt nod, the lieutenant entered, walked past Misa and took a seat on a bench opposite of Kagato's own.As soon as Daerou had entered the cell, the energy field once again activated, creating a slight orange shimmer in the archway of the cell.

"I presume you're here to interview us for the ship's log?"Kagato didn't bother to make eye contact with Daerou.Instead he sent the sternest, hardest glare he could towards Misa, who was at that moment preparing to scream at the soldier for ignoring her.Upon seeing Kagato's warning glance she relented, crossed her arms and with an angry 'humph' turned her back to her cellmates.

"Um…well…yes.To tell the truth that is the main reason I'm here.Um… let's start with your name, Mr…?"

Kagato mentally counted to three, took a deep breath, and then prayed to whatever gods were listening that the lieutenant was either extremely stupid or insanely naive.

"My name is Professor Tomoe of the House of Jurai.This child is my…daughter, Hotaru Tomoe.We were traveling along the trade routes on the Outer Rim when our navigation systems went down.By the time we were able to raise them, one of your cruisers was firing on our engines."

"You claim to be Jurain?"The lieutenant began to write a little faster in his log.

"Not just Jurain.I am the chief scientist to his Majesty's deep space weapons division, to tell the truth.In fact, my daughter is a hand maiden to the second princess."

The lieutenant's hand started to tremble as he sped up his note taking.

"So… if this is true, then why were you all the way out here?There isn't even a GP outpost within 1000 clicks of the Rim, let alone any Jurain holdings…"

"I know," Kagato said calmly, "we were here to test out our new weapons system, if you really have to know…"

"Wea…weapons system?"At this, Daerou almost dropped his records.Kagato's answer was a simple nod.

"That's right.We were hoping to catch some slow, run down, forgotten about Republic cruiser and experiment a bit.Luckily, we found three."

As Kagato made the young lieutenant's eyes grow wider and wider, Misa stood off to the side, all the while growing more and more tense.She wasn't quite sure where Kagato was going with this, but she was sure he had a plan… still, she figured it didn't hurt to pray to whatever gods were listening that the lieutenant was either extremely stupid or insanely naive

"So what you're telling me…" The lieutenant stammered out, "is that the giant…errr…space fish that destroyed…"

"Space halibut," Misa corrected.

"…Right.Space halibut that destroyed one of our Lipocarthus class vessels was the product of some new kind of Jurain technology?"

"That's right."

"And that you just so happen to be one of the scientists for the Jurain deep space weapons research team?"

"…Chief scientist," Misa corrected again.

"That's right.What part of this don't you understand?"Kagato took on a stern look, glaring at the now jittery lieutenant."And as a member of the Jurain Imperial Court, under the Treaty of Devils, article IX, section 5 I hereby demand political asylum for my daughter and myself."

Lieutenant Daerou's mouth opened and closed several times on its own before he regained motor control over his body.Visibly shaking with excitement or terror (Misa wasn't quite sure which), the lieutenant abruptly stood, curtly bowed to Kagato and Pixy Misa, and then hurriedly left the cell and headed for the turbo lift at the far end of the brig.Idly, Misa noted that the lieutenant hadn't pressed any buttons or switches before passing through the cell's force field.

Once he was gone, Kagato leaned back on his cot with his hand behind his head."Well, that went better than expected, I must say…"

Misa on the other hand, wasn't quite as calm.Without a word, she walked up to the now stretched out scientist, grabbed the underside of her right arm with her left hand and elbow dropped the mad scientist square in the family jewels.The resulting scream could be heard throughout half the ship.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER draw a reference about me like that again you'll go on living this life out in a wheelchair!"Misa yelled as Kagato rolled off of his cot and on to the floor, his hand buried between his legs.

With tears of pain and rage streaming down his face, Kagato stammered, "And what…. YE GODS that… ummmerrrr…. exactly…. urrphhh… did I compare you…to?"

Misa's left eyebrow started to give off a rather nasty twitch."Oh come on! While I'm not too sure how you're even familiar with earth television, I know a bad series reference when I hear one!"

Through the thousands of screaming banshees in his skull, Kagato tried to dig back and figure out just what his young traveling compatriot was talking about."I…. Really don't know what…. You're talking about…. You little…"

"…Did you have to use her?"Misa asked, her back to the withering scientist."Did you have to use someone so…

'Lonely.'

'Frail.'

'Afraid.'

"…So weak?Why should someone as beautiful and powerful as myself be compared to someone so…"

'…much like…'

'…Like…'

'…Just like Her'

Misa shook her head, then clutched at her temples, her face betraying a sharp stab of pain.Silently she stood like that, all the while listening to her cellmate deal with the new dimensions of pain she had put forth towards him.After several moments she sighed, dropped her shoulders in defeat and walked over to the sink.Without a word, she wetted down a rag in freezing water, and then knelt before the still shivering scientist.

"Here."

Kagato eyed her for a moment through pain-induced slits, then decided personal maintenance was more important that pride and accepted the rag.Misa curtly nodded, marched to her side of the cell, and laid down on her cot with her back to the still whimpering scientist.

Whether it was out of hurt feelings or simple anger, the rest of the evening was spent in merciful silence.

*** 

The young girl looked and looked, the inky darkness around her would not give way.She was standing within a pool of light whose diameter was only slightly larger than herself.What hair she had was pulled back into a haphazard ponytail, and her sweat-soaked green jumpsuit made even the slightest movement feel disgustingly slick and constricting, but she didn't care.Several bruises marred her face, and her brow was sporting a shallow cut that wouldn't stop bleeding.She tightly gripped a smooth, tan colored wooden staff in her hands, her knuckles showing signs of bruising.

The sound to her left was as faint as a whisper, but the girl reacted as if it were a gunshot.In an instant she had shifted her weight to her right side, barely bringing her staff up on her right in time to block a flash of brown that sliced through the darkness, making a hollow crack against her weapon.An instant later it was gone, and the girl slowly resumed her defensive stance within the circle of light.

There was a faint whistle of wind, and the girl half screamed in pain.Her attacker had gotten in underneath her defenses and had hit her in the center of her kneecap.Shuddering from pain, the girl bit her lip and shifted her weight to her good leg.Hot tears mixed with sweat as they rolled down her tense, scrunched face.Her ears were ringing with a dull throb from an earlier blow across the side of the head.Her eyes strained to see within the darkness, her crippled body slowly limping in a circle, all the while not breaking the circle of light around her.

The girl grew anxious.The only thing she could hear was her own blood pounding in her temples, the only thing she could see were her own tears hanging off the tip of her nose.Then the blood from her cut started to mix with the tears, causing her eyes to scream in agony.Unable to bear it any longer, the girl squinched her eyes shut, forcing the tears out once and for all.

The attack came so fast she barely had time to deflect it.This time it had been aimed at her head.Two, short swings from the inky abyss inches from her taxed form.The young girl reeled back, desperately trying to block while keeping her weight off of her bad leg.Gritting her teeth in anger, she pushed the offensive weapon away with her own, and then twirled her staff twice, assuming a defensive posture to compensate for her lame limb.Her breath was coming in short, labored gasps through gritted teeth as a thin line of saliva ran down her chin.

The girl strained her eyes, trying desperately to adapt them to the darkness around her.She hunted desperately for any sign of movement, any flicker of light or color that would give her unseen attacker's position away.Just as her eyes were starting to adapt to her surroundings, a blindingly bright light shattered the blackness around her, causing the girl to keep her eyes closed in pain.

Two seconds later she was doubling over as what felt like a thousand daggers were turning in her abdomen.Something very hard and fast had just slammed into her stomach with enough force to make her go into dry heaves. No longer caring about defending herself, the young girl dropped her staff and fell to her knees, her body partially leaving her circle.

The moment her knees hit the floor, the room around her was filled with light.She was in a training area that looked to be a cube of thirty meters in every direction.Presently the various exercise items that inhabited the room, such as a strange device resembling a three-handled sawhorse to name one, had been scooted to the far wall, leaving a considerable amount of room in the center of the facility.Standing not two meters from the girl was a man holding a wooden staff and scowling something fierce at the young girl.He was wearing what appeared to be a loose fitting gray shirt with billowing pants of a darker shade.At once the man looked comfortable and ready to strike out, a true feat of space age fashion design.

"Get up," the man said.The girl shuddered, salty tears mixed with a faint trace of blood flowed down her hot cheeks and massed at her mouth, threatening to drop silently to the floor with every shudder of the girl's pain-ridden body.Sighing, the man pounded his staff on the floor and asked her again.

"Get up."

Slowly, the girl tried to gather herself together.With shallow, rasping breaths the girl managed to get herself on her feet, her own body resting heavily on the staff that remained clutched in her bruise-covered hands.Then with a start the girl fell forward, letting her body slam into the floor beneath her.Quietly, the girl lay weeping on the cold, hard floor.

The man saw and heard all this, and for the briefest of moments considered punishing her for her disobedience, then thought better of it.That was the old him thinking, the clone.He was better than that now, beyond that.Before, he would have hit her for her insolence, now…

Now he honestly wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Child, why are you doing this?"The man asked of the wilted husk before him."While I'm pleased you feel the need to train yourself, I should point out that I can only train what is trainable."

The girl lay shivering, trying to grunt through clenched teeth.

"You aren't doing this to better yourself.You're here to prove something, yet you can't even remember the first lesson.Pity, you seemed so eager to participate, yet you can't even obey a simple command.I…eh?"

The man reached out with his staff and poked the tiny figure before him.The only response was the sound of strained, small breaths gently repeating themselves.Without a word, the man turned and headed for the door, not once sparing a glance to the broken figure behind him.

*** 

"…I'm telling you sir, this thing is big…really big!By the Trees sir, he's a Chief scientist to the Jurain Royal family!He's got some kind of devastating weapon that could bring entire fleets to their knees… and now he's defecting to our side!Sir!This is…"

"Lieutenant, shut up."

"Umm..yessir."

Captain Irakura sighed as his lieutenant droned on incessantly about his latest discovery.Irakura knew it was a bad idea to send Daerou to take their statements, but the Captain hadn't really thought it would make a difference.After all, there were only two this time, and one of them was a child.

'Of course, even that seems to be too much for the lieutenant to deal with' the captain thought to himself.Idly, Irakura scanned the documents before him that his over eager lieutenant had prepared.

"Daerou, you say this prisoner claims to be professor Tomoe, a weapons engineer from…"

"Chief weapons engineer, sir."Daerou pointed out.

"…Chief weapons engineer from the planet Jurai, out here in the outer rim testing some new, horrible weapon that fires some type of space fish…"

"Space halibut, sir."

"…Space halibut that can eat Republic battle cruisers.And now he's just going to up and defect under the Treaty of Devils."

"Yes sir, that's about the gist of it," the lieutenant replied.

"Lieutenant Daerou, need I remind you of the last time you came to me with an urgent report about prisoner's claims?"

The lieutenant started to squirm a bit."Well sir, I…"

"You remember Daerou, that ultra energy matter scientist you claimed would unlock the secrets of the universe?"

"Now sir, she had a very convincing sotry and…"

"SHE WAS TWELEVE!"Irakura screamed.The bridge crew, now well used to this, continued on about their duties.

"That was just one… ONE mind you in a series of false reports.Remember the time you claimed we had captured an ambassador who claimed to have a secret weapon against the Zentradi?"

"But sir, his identification was…"

"A POP SONG IS NOT A WEAPON, LIEUTENANT!By the Tree!Did you honestly believe that playing 'My Boyfriend is a Pyro' would make them stop their endless crusade of fighting?!"

"Pilot sir. My Boyfriend is a Pilot," one of the bridge bunnies spoke up.

"That's…good for you, ensign."Irakura sweat-dropped slightly."The point is that if we captured a Korogian grease monkey and he told you he was Yosho the Great, you'd take him before the Imperial senate to argue his case!"

"Sir I'm… I apologise.I guess I got a little carried away.It's just they seemed so convincing this time…"

"Yeah, this and every other time."Captain Irakura tossed the report back to his lieutenant, scowling all the while."While I don't believe what you're telling me for a second, it was rather odd that the space fish…

"Space halibut," one of the bridge bunnies corrected.

"… whatever, materialized right when that ship was about to be destroyed.And while I don't believe for a minute that they're Jurain, they did make a valid claim under the Treaty of Devils.I guess this means…"

"This means, sir?"

Irakura sighed."This means we have to go through the proper channels and report this.Lieutenant, I want you to contact Yuzuhul through the subspace link and report this to the higher ups.Lets see what INS has to say about this."

Lieutenant Daerou nodded and with a "yessir" he hurriedly left the bridge.The second he was gone the navigation bridge bunny, Oryo was her name, turned and asked "Sir?Won't he just exaggerate this to Central Command?I mean, well, he might misreport this situation and…"

Irakura nodded in response."Good.That'll give us an excuse to get out of the Rim for a while.I doubt our captive is a member of the Royal Court.If he is, then where is the armed escort?Where's Azusa's goon patrol?No, that tight-assed old man wouldn't let a top-secret weapon be tested without sending out half the fleet for protection.Remember that whole Bizen mess?No… this guy is an independent, but he knows our laws, and that alone leads me to wonder who he really is."

Ensign Oryo nodded and turned back to her station, seemingly satisfied with the captain's decision.The others on the bridge were also satisfied, and resumed their usual bridge activities.One was sleeping; one was reading a dog-eared manga and another was playing what appeared to be an air guitar.Irakura saw all this and listened as a song the ship's computers called 'Highway Run' lightly played over the intercom.

"I hate the Outer Rim."

*** 

When Misa awoke, she was still facing the same dingy wall that had been glaring at her when she had gone to sleep.With a dejected sigh, she cursed the fact that it wasn't a dream and that she actually was still stuck in what she considered to be one of the worst cells ever constructed.

As she lay there debating with herself about going back to sleep she was startled by a voice behind her.

"What is Pixy Misa?"

Misa stiffened as a cold sweat began to form on her body.Without turning, she said, "What do you mean?"

"You talk in your sleep, you know.You kept asking that over and over again.'What is Pixy Misa?' you mumbled."

Misa sat up and turned to face her cellmate who was now lying down on his own cot, his eyes fixed upon the cold, flat ceiling above them.

"Strange to ask others who you are, don't you think?Tell me, what exactly is Pixy Misa, Pixy Misa?"Kagato asked, his hands behind his head.

Misa gave a dejected sigh and rubbed her shoulders."Are you're…Are you okay?"

Kagato gave a slight nod."They're a bit scorned, but they'll survive.I don't suppose you'd mind telling me why you felt the urge to do that, would you?"

Misa shook her head."It's just… I'm the magical girl Pixy Misa.I'm strong where others are weak, happy where others feel pain.I am the lovely in the term lovely madam.And then you had to go and call me…

'Misao'

"…such a weak and cowardly name.I guess I… that woman is the living embodiment of everything I'm not!I am…

'I am Pixy Misa.'

"Stronger than that!Better!I'm…

'No, I am Pixy Misa.

".. I've worked long and hard to move past that stage in my life, and I'm not about to let you or anyone else call me

'Misao.My name is Misao.'

"…By that name, Even if it is a joke, got it?"

'What is Pixy Misa?'

Kagato gave a slight shrug."Whatever you say, child.Honestly though, I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Misa was about to retort, but answered only with a "Say what?"

Kagato continued."Professor Tomoe is a name I use when dealing with contacts in the Republic.I've never really believed in putting all my eggs in one basket, and I'm wanted for robbery in Republic space as well as Jurain.As for your name… It just seemed to fit you, I suppose."

Misa thought about this for a second, then nodded."I guess it would be impossible for you to know about what I was talking about…"

"That should be quite obvious by now."

"…It's just that it struck a bad chord in me, that's all."Kagato nodded again, all the while not moving from where he was on his cot.After Misa stood, washed her face off and paced around the cell several times she stopped and asked, "Say, how's come you're just lying there?Aren't you going to, well I dunno, at least pee or something?You're starting to creep me out."

Kagato nodded again, still not moving a muscle."Actually I have to go quite badly, but I found that every time I move I seem to get this white hot pain in my mid region.I suppose that's the reason I'm lying here, not 'peeing' as you put it and why you haven't had the living shit throttled out of you."

Misa gulped slightly as Kagato gave a slight shrug.

"But as it happens I'm rather restricted at the moment, so I guess you're safe…"

Misa sighed and decided to try to catch a few more minutes worth of sleep.As she lay on her cot, her mind already drifting off to lands of sweet smelling hay, she heard Kagato's voice one last time.

"…for now."

For the next hour, Misa kept a close eye on the mad scientist, who all the while lay staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above them.

*** 

The girl wasn't sure how long she had been lying on the floor, but it felt like ages.She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, but at least she could cry.So she wept, long and silently into the night.Each time she quietly sobbed, she felt another sharp sting from inside her chest.Each time she sniffled, she could taste a hint of blood in her saliva.Even the act of crying was difficult, but the girl didn't care.She could cry, and that's exactly what she would do until her body told her she couldn't.

As the girl began to silently run out of tears, she thought she heard a slight hiss from behind her.Through puffy, swollen eyes she thought she could see a shaft of light extend across the floor in front of her, but she wasn't sure.Then something, something large and warm, quietly scooped her up.She wasn't sure who it was… maybe her mother?No… too big, too strong…. Papa?Yes, it was Papa.The girl wept in relief, for she knew that soon she would be safe, and that Papa wouldn't let her hurt anymore.

Without a word the man carried her out of the practice room while being careful not to wake the broken girl in his arms.She was hurt pretty bad, but it was nothing that he couldn't fix.The man was confident in his abilities, and he knew the girl wouldn't die so easily.With a steady stride he carried her to the ship's sickbay.

*** 

In a place that defied the conventional laws of physics, thousands upon thousands of giant, humming machines stretched out far past what even the most gifted imagination could conceive.Blinking lights and screens seemed to dot the endless corridors of steel giants as they stretched out into seeming infinity.In the center of all this, the great twisted mass of machinery seemed to converge, forming a tight circle around one well-lit point.Inside this epicenter of operations, a tiny figure cursed and asked a question for the third time to the monitor that was currently before her.

"Are you sure about the name?"

"Yes ma'am.The man said his name was Professor Tomoe and that he was a chief engineer for Jurai.I asked him several times to be sure."

"Thank you lieutenant.Relay to your captain that you are to set a course for Yuzuhul at once, understand?"

The lieutenant shifted back and forth several times in nervousness."Yes ma'am, but under whose authority should I tell him that..?"

"Under my authority, lieutenant.That will be all."

"Ye…yes ma'am."And with that, the monitor before the young woman went dark.

"So… he's decided to show himself here.Heh… I knew that bastard wasn't dead.That's just not his style."Grinning, the young woman leaned back on her floating futon, her arms crossed across her stomach.

"My dear Kagato… whatever could have brought you all the way out here, and into my hands?"

From the darkness, the woman heard a low, rumbling voice ask, "Would you like me to take care of this, mistress?"

The woman shook her head no, and said, "Let's see what he's up to, first.This is almost too much of a coincidence for him to be here, now.No, we'll let Kikuchi deal with him first.If the man claiming to be Kagato can survive that, then I'll know he's worthy of dying at my hands."

"As you wish, mistress."With that, the hulking, shadowy form seemed to melt back into the darkness.The woman, once again alone, turned her attention to one of the many monitors around her.This one showed the picture of a large, snake-shaped ship and beside it, a now familiar picture of a man.

"Kagato, when I'm through with you you'll wish you had stayed dead!"

Throughout the endless laboratory, the sound of childish laughter could be heard.

*** 

The man checked her vital signs one last time before tucking the young girl in for the night.Apparently she had broken three ribs and had punctured a lung.Also, it seemed her arm was broken.That, along with massive internal bleeding, meant that she wouldn't be up and running anytime soon.

Quietly the man studied her young face in the soft, blue lighting of the sick bay.Outside the ship's window the endless illusion of streaming stars continued to run sideways across an obsidian canvas.

Idly the man wondered what the girl was so desperate to fight for.Why was she so determined to break herself again and again?She knew she couldn't take the abuse he was giving her in training, yet she pressed on with a demon's will to continue.The man was puzzled by this, not knowing whether to be proud of her for her courage or to scold her for her stupidity.

Once he was sure her vital signs wouldn't change the man finished tucking the girl in, and then quietly rose to leave for the night.Just as he got to the door, he heard a slight whispering from behind him.The words were faint and strained, but to the man they were as loud as a thousand screams.

"Goodnight, Papa."

Without a word the man quickly left the girl lying in the sick bay, and whether it was out of fear, confusion or maybe even anger, the man didn't know what to say in response.He wasn't sure, and that simple fact bothered him.

"What is the first lesson?"He asked the air around him.

The silence that followed carried no comfort.

*** 

Hiya folks!

The first chapter if this series was setup, the second was the establishment of the plot.This is…well, more of the same, I reckon.The fourth will have more action; that I promise.Also, it's been brought up that it seems these fics begin in the middle of the story.Well the reason for that is simple…they did.The Villians Crusade is actually the third in a series of stories.The first was Something More, and the Second was Something Less.Most of your plot filler questions can be answered with those…most mind you, not all ^_-.

In our next thrilling chapter…

WHO… is that mysterious child-like woman with the subspace lab? (You might be surprised) 

HOW… Will Kagato and Pixy Misa survive against the crème de la crème of the Dark Jurain warriors? (You might be amazed)

WHAT… do those strange, David Lynch-esque dreams of Pixy Misa's mean?(You might be confused…I know the author is.)

STAY TUNED… Mysteries revealed as new questions abound!The next chapter will leave you reeling!Or at least, it'll give you some eyestrain.

Kagato, Pixy Misa, Tsunami & Co. belong to AIC, Pioneer, TV Tokyo and a whole lotta folks.

All C&C Should go to [BGlanders@aol.com][1] or [ronoken@hotmail.com][2] please.

   [1]: mailto:BGlanders@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:ronoken@hotmail.com



End file.
